Alaphet Love
by RFR.SS.HouseofG
Summary: The love story told through the American Alaphet.


**Alaphet Love**

 **A**

 **Accepted** – She was accepted for whom she was on the inside. It didn't matter that she was weathly … she was accepted for whom she was on the inside.

 **Ask** – All she had to do was ask. It was as simple as that. Just ask. Ask to be loved. Ask to be held. Ask and she'll give you her heart.

 **Absenence –** When she was gone it felt like the life was taken from your very own soul.

 **Accept –** It took a life time to just accept that she honesty truly loved you. The real you. That she didn't want anything from you. Just you.

 **Adducted –** When she was adducted … your lungs clasped … as your heart stopped beating. You had to save her. You knew that you were the _only_ one whom can save her.

 **Apple –** Her lips were as red as an apple.

 **Admitted –** You felt the air pause as you two admitted to one another your love for the other.

 **Alogical –** It felt like it shouldn't happen. That the mathmatic equations didn't match up. Yet the Avatar … the being whom was the bridge between the Spirit World and Our World return my feelings for her.

 **Asami –** She's my love. My soul. My person. The reason that I am whom I am. She's my soul.

 **Allergic –** I should have known she was allergic to this. After all I _am_ the Avatar for cyring out loud. I should have realized that she was allergic.

 **Ability –** Her ability to forgive and understand … even right in the middle of discovering on what her father had truly come. Her ability not to hate you for having to do your Avatar duty in arresting her father for his criminal acts.

 **Assumption –** She never held your orginal assumption of her against you. Even through she knew that you were crushing on her current boyfriend.

 **Attention –** She always gave you the attention … even when you weren't aware yourself that you needed attention. She made sure to send Mako your way when you were on the air ship heading to Air Temple Island the night of your father's arrest.

 **Advice –** She always made herself avaible whenever you go to her for some advice. Even when she's in the middle of an important blue print.

 **Analyze –** She analyzes the situation carefully before she draws another line; throws a punch. Her mind very quickly knows exactly where her punches, and kicks need to be in a fight.

 **Anguish –** Your soul was crushed when you felt her inner anguish over the loss of her father. From the first moment that she realized how truly hatefilled he filled his heart after her mother's tragic death. Then the moment when he very willing gave his own life up in order to save her. You felt every soul crushing thing that she was feeling … you knew how to comfort her when you two were finally alone.

 **Awkward –** You loved her awkwardness in the very beginning. You didn't realize it but she stole your soul with how truly navie she was when she first arrived in Rebpublic City from the Compond in the South.

 **Across –** You felt her soul across the world. Even through you left her in Rebpublic City so you could recover on your own in the Southern Water Tribe …. you felt her soul intertwined with yours. It helped you in the darkest of all moments. When the demons kept you trapped in horror … her soul _always_ showed you the way back to peace.

 **Above –** Your breath hitches as you see her fall from the sky. Knowning that you can't airbend her to safety. That you can't rush on your air scooter to catch her falling seat. You had to stay on task. You had to do your part in the this fight.

 **Asleep –** You simply smooth out the winkles from her borrw as she is asleep. You try your best to gently ease out the stress that she only allows you to truly see when she's sleeping. Not that she would fight against that even when she's asleep. But even she can't be a genius to figure out a trick of hidding that act when her mind and body is finally getting the sleep it needs.

 **Aglow –** She grows more after we make love then I ever did in my Avatar state. She laughs it off and tells me that only I can be aglow. You simply decide to figure out a way to show her aglowness compared to yours when you enter the Avatar State. Another reason on why you need to get the Avatar State back.

 **Aching –** You simply ached every single second that she was away for those three years. You ached to rush to see her. You ached to be in her arms. You ached to never let her go when she finally accepted your hug. You ached to tell her that you loved her the right there in that resturant.

 **Always –** You belonged to her for always. She belonged to you for always. No matter how many lives you live …. you will always find her again.

 **Axis –** Your axis was centered when you saw her again.


End file.
